Cleo-Patricia
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: All I am going to tell you is that I got this idea from watching Dark Horse by Katy Perry. (Rated T for um…if you know what happen to Cleopatra then you'll know)


**Yay! New idea I got from listening to Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_. So, this is kinda a song-fic. I'm not that accurate with the history of Egypt and Cleopatra and all that stuff but I did my fair share of research, so don't be surprise. And I may have made up a few parts but it's my story. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Yeah, ya'll know what it is_

_Katy Perry_

_Juicy J_

_Uh-huh_

_Let's rage_

_I knew you were_

_You'd going to come to me_

_I knew you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I_

_I am capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy_

_Your enemy _

_Your enemy_

_So wanna play with magic?_

_Boy, you should know whatcha' you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_'Cause I'm coming 'atcha like dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, a perfect storm?_

_'Cause once your mine, once your mine_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate _

_Like a bird _

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to Earth _

_If you chose to walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand, now baby_

_It's a yes or a no_

_No maybes _

_So just be sure_

_Before you give all to me_

_All to me_

_Give it all to me_

_So wanna play with magic?_

_Boy, you should know whatcha' you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_'Cause I'm coming 'atcha like dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, a perfect storm?_

_'Cause once your mine, once your mine_

_There's no going back_

_Uh, she's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (Woo)_

_Be careful, try not to lead her own_

_Shawty's heart was on steroids 'cause_

_Her love is so strong_

_You may fall in love when you meet her (meet her)_

_If you get the chance you'd better keep her (keep her)_

_She's sweet as pie_

_But if you break her heart she turns cold as a freezer (freezer)_

_That fairytale ending_

_With that knight in shining amour_

_She can be my sleeping beauty _

_I'm gonna put her in a coma _

_Damn I think I love her_

_Shawty so bad_

_I'm sprung and I don't care_

_She rides me like roller coaster _

_Turns a bedroom into a fair (a fair)_

_Her love is like a drug _

_I was trying to hit and quit it _

_But the momma so dope_

_I got a messed around and got addicted_

_So wanna play with magic?_

_Boy, you should know whatcha' you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_'Cause I'm coming 'atcha like dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, a perfect storm? (a perfect storm)_

_'Cause once your mine, once your mine_

_There's no going back_

I am the pharaoh of Egypt. The ruler of one of the most greatest civilization of all times. I have fought for my right as being pharaoh because I am the daughter of I _am_, of course, the last pharaoh–my father. We females do have the same right as men, don't we? So I too can take my father's role as a pharaoh. I know I can do well. I just know I can.

I sat here at my throne as pharaoh as I watch another pathetic fool, thinking that he can convince me to fall in love with him, and then marry him and take away my rightful place at the throne. No way I'm going to lose my place for pharaoh that I have fought so much for, go in the hands os some guy I barely know and I promise myself I will never fall in love with anyone again.

"…and give you all my love." he finishes off and took a bow. As he took a bow I saw his eyes moved slightly to a woman, who was standing aside the crowd and smiled at her.

How did this guy even _dare_ to come up to me and look at another women? This guy just broke my heart and he has to pay.

I stood up. The crowd silence.

"Why do you say 'I'll give all my love'? I said in a firm voice.

"Uh, because I will." he said.

"Liar!" I said loudly for everyone in the festival to hear. "And if you were, explain to me why you put eyes on another woman?"

"I-I, uh…" he said nervously.

"Daddy!" a child yelled, running up to the man and hugging his legs.

"Wait you're a _father?"_ I raised an eyebrow. I could not believe how anyone would dare to come up to my face and tell romantic stuff and then their turned out to be a _father?_

The same women he looked at came running after the child she bent down.

"No! You're gonna ruin the plan!" I could hear her say.

"_Plan?_" I said. It only took me an instant to figure out what were they up to.

"Listen here, no one makes a fool of me," I said, "No one! And sure you two are up to something and I promise you all I will never fall in love with anyone ever again…"

The crowd watched in fear, they know exactly what I was going to do. I raised my hand and bright, purple ball emerged from it. It sparkled and glisten. I threw the ball at the them and turned them into nothing but sand. From that sand my servants searched out a beaded necklace, a ring, and an egyptian eye made out of gemstones with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and amethysts.

They handed to me and I told them to put it away somewhere safe.

I looked to find someone standing in front of the entrance. He walked towards me. My guards sopped him by getting any closer by using their spears to form an X right in front of him.

"Let him in," I said. Something about him…I don't know. Like I need to talk to him..

"You may bow down to the pharaoh but keep you head down." My 2nd in command said.

"No," I said. "Let him speak freely."

"If that's is what you wish," she said.

The stranger looked up to me with his sky blue eyes. "Cleo-Patricia, I admire your beauty and–"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I interrupted him.

"I'm Martin Antony." he said.

**Oh I was wondering if I should…you know…put in a crossover with Egyptian Mythology, tell me what you think!**


End file.
